Revenge
by AlexandraSkylarSolace
Summary: Leo loves Calypso right? Everyone knows that, but does Calypso really love Leo? ( A/N I suck at summaries, this is my first story, so please give it a try) PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU HAVE READ IT, PLEASE! :) one-shot rated T ( just in case )


_**Hey guys, Alex here. This is my first story. Before you proceed to the story, I apologise for my bad grammar and spelling. And like I said, this is my first story so I hope you like it, if you don't it, it's cool. Reasonable Flames are allowed, and PLEASE review and tell me how you feel, Thanks.**_

_**Time: After the giant war**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**_

_**And now for the story…**_

_**Revenge**_

"Leo Valdez," Hephaestus' voice echoed through the hall, "my son, please come forward." Leo kneeled down in front of his father, heads down. The Giant war was over, they won, but a lot of half-bloods died because of it, including Percy Jackson, one of the most powerful demigod that ever existed.

"What do you want as your reward for your act of bravery? Immortality? Fame or Fortune?" Hephaestus continued. Leo thought for a while, thinking mainly about Calypso, the girl he love, the girl whom he promised to go back for and the girl he wanted to set free so that she could be with him.

He knew what he wanted.

"My wish, are you going to make sure it happens?" asked Leo, still thinking about Calypso.

"Yes son, as long as it's within our ability, we will make sure that it comes true."

"Then… swear it, swear it on the River Styx that you will do so, all of you" Leo said looking at every single god and goddess in the room, still kneeling.

After the gods and goddesses swore on the River Styx, Leo said, "I want Calypso free from her curse, her island and I want you to allow Calypso to be able to roam freely to wherever she wants, and whenever she wants, including her island if she wants to go back to visit."

"Are you sure?" the god of fire asked his son, Leo simply nodded in response. "Okay then, if that's what you want that's what you'll get."

(2 years later…)

"Hey I'm back!" Leo shouted as he entered the store _**(A/N it's the store that Leo said in the HOH book, but I'm just too lazy to go check it up)**_. As he entered the part of the store where they have a couch and a dining table, just in case, he found his fiancé making-out a man he had never seen in his life. On usual cases, Leo should be shocked and out-raged to see this, but this wasn't the first time. Ever since Leo had proposed to Calypso, he caught her making-out with at least 5 strangers. All those time, Leo had forced himself to cool down and pretend that never happened, because he believed that no matter what, Calypso will still love him. But what made him so mad this time was that all Calypso was wear is her bra and under wear.

"GET OUT!" Leo shouted at the top of his voice without a second thought. As the stranger exits the store, Calypso slowly put on her clothes. Leo was about to burst into tears as he turn away, pack his stuff and walk to the car while slamming both doors.

Calypso, still in shock due to Leo's reaction, ran after him, locking up the store the process, made it to the car before Leo could drive away.

During the 5 miles car ride, neither of them spoke, because they know that if they said something as simple as a 'sorry', someone's going to get hurt one way or the other.

When they reach their apartment, Leo went straight towards his room. But before he could even turn the knob, Calypso finally spoke up, "Leo, I'm sorry for hurting you, it's not your fault. It was…" Calypso hesitated at the last sentence.

The puzzle in Leo's head started to form; the reason she loved him was because of the curse, right? Now, she's free, does that mean that she doesn't love him anymore? If so, why would she stay with him? Why would she accept his proposal, if she doesn't love him? Why does she flinch every single time she hears the name 'Percy Jackson', and act as if the name doesn't affect her, when it obviously does? Why? With all those pieces in his head, Leo finally knew why Calypso stayed with him. Why she did what she did.

She was…

"You're using me aren't you? You are using me for revenge for what Percy did to you, aren't you?" Leo said while slowly turning around to face Calypso. Calypso stared at Leo, shocked. When she was out of shock, she said, "What makes you think that? Leo I told you, I'm over Percy Jackson, I don't care about him anymore. Why would you think that I'm using you?"

"If you are over Percy Jackson, why do you flinch every single time you hear his name? You still love him don't you? But you, too, hate him for what he did to you don't you? You wanted to take revenge on him when the war's over, but he didn't make it, so you targeted on me instead. You knew I loved you, so you decided to make me fall more in love with you by stay with me throughout these years, just so you then break my heart afterwards, making me feel how you felt when Percy Jackson left you alone. You are using me for revenge aren't you?" At this point, Leo is already in tear, angry and sad tears.

"I….I…." Calypso hesitated to respond to Leo's theory that was completely true. "Yes, it's true, it all true." Calypso said as tears start raining down her face, slowly.

"I should have known."

And that was the last thing he said before he got attacked by a pack of hellhounds the day after.

_**The End**_

_**So? How was it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please tell me how you felt. PLEASE! (sorry) **_


End file.
